


Fire on Fire

by xeuphorics



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), murphtavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeuphorics/pseuds/xeuphorics
Summary: It had been only a few months since John Murphy broke Octavia Blake's heart. But, everyone at the Salvatore Boarding School could confirm that she definitely wasn't over it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the fic comes from the song "Fire on Fire" by Sam Smith.
> 
> This is a The 100 x Legacies au meaning that it takes place in the legacies world, but there isn't any legacies characters in this au, and Murphtavia's storyline is sorta the Posie one but I changed it up.

It had been only a few months since John Murphy broke Octavia Blake's heart. But, everyone at the Salvatore Boarding School could confirm that she definitely wasn't over it.

 

~~~

 

"Octavia!" Octavia's best friend Raven yelled to her from across the hallway.

 

Octavia began walking up to them. 

 

"This is Clarke, she's the new witch the headmaster mentioned this morning at breakfast. I'm supposed to be giving her a tour but I have loads of homework to catch up on so could you finish it, please." Raven begged to Octavia. 

 

Octavia sighed. She had some homework she needed to do herself, but she also knew no one else would give Clarke the tour if she didn't.

 

"Sure. What parts have you not shown her yet?" 

 

"I have seen the east wing yet." Clarke answered first. 

 

Octavia became even more annoyed than before. Raven could tell, and she knew exactly why. 

 

Raven looked at Octavia sympathetically. "I'm sorry." She mouthed and walked off. 

 

"Well, the east wing is this way so follow me." Octavia directed as she began walking there. Clarke followed. 

 

They walked in awkward silence for a few minutes. Octavia hated it.

 

"So.." Clarke started, "What are you?" 

 

Octavia looked taken aback. 

 

"Excuse me?" 

 

"I meant what creature you are!" Clarke said quickly. 

 

"Oh.. well, I'm a vampire. Anyways, a lot of the classes for the witches are in the east wing, as well as the gym and more dorms.." Octavia began giving Clarke her tour. 

 

~~~

 

"And this is the gym.. it's mostly where the wolves hang out." Octavia told Clarke as they walked into the gym.

 

And like Octavia said, there were only the wolves in the gym, playing a game of basketball. 

 

But there was one wolf in particular who looked over at Octavia and Clarke. 

 

Octavia felt someone staring at her, and she knew exactly who. But she didn't look back. 

 

Clarke looked back and fourth from the wolf and Octavia.

 

"Who's that guy staring at you?" Clarke asked curiously. 

 

Octavia was annoyed, very annoyed. Not only because she even had to come in the gym, the main reason she didn't want to do the tour, but because she actually had to talk about him. 

 

"That's Murphy.. my ex-boyfriend and the alpha of the pack." 

 

Clarke made an O shape with her mouth and looked around. Octavia started to hope she would hurry up so they could leave. 

 

Octavia noticed that it was now Clarke who was staring at someone. 

 

Clarke leaned by Octavia's ear, obviously not wanting people to overhear what she was about to say.

 

Octavia found this kind of amusing considering the wolves could listen in if they wanted to. 

 

"Who's that girl over there? The one with the ponytail?" 

 

"That's Lexa, and she's single. If you're into her, I say go for it. Now can we go please?" 

 

Clarke understood and nodded as they walked out. 

 

~~~

 

"Murphy, you're staring." Bellamy Blake stated as Octavia Blake, his sister, and new girl walked into the gym. 

 

Murphy shook his head and looked away. "Right." 

 

"Look, Murphy. I know you still care about her, but _you_ broke up with _her_ remember?" 

 

Murphy looked at him dumbfounded. 

 

"You know why." 

 

"Yeah I do, and you're lucky-" 

 

"Heads up!" One of the wolves yelled as they passed the ball to Bellamy. He quickly caught it. 

 

Murphy smirks, clearly impressed with Bellamy's reflexes. 

 

"You were saying?" 

 

~~~

 

"So, how'd the rest of the tour go?" Raven asked Octavia from their usual lunch table as she sat across from her. 

 

"It went well up until we saw.." Octavia trails off and looks over at where the wolves are eating.

 

She looks at Murphy, who's laughing.

 

Raven looked over too and looked away immediately. 

 

"Murphy?" 

 

"We don't say his name anymore, remember?" Octavia laughed a little. 

 

"So, it looks like Clarke's hitting it off with the wolves." 

 

Octavia took a break from drinking her blood bag to answer. 

 

"Yeah, she seemed pretty into Lexa during the tour, I guess she made a move." 

 

"What's up my dudes?" Jasper Jordan says as he sits himself down next to Raven, Raven kisses him on the cheek. 

 

Jasper is Raven's boyfriend, and Octavia's other best friend. 

 

Raven realized what she did and immediately frowned. 

 

"Sorry about the PDA Octavia, I didn't mean-" Octavia cut her off.

 

"Raven, you two have been dating for three months, Murphy and I broke up a month before. It doesn't bother me.. that bothers me." She points over to the wolves' table once again. 

 

Raven and Jasper looked over and saw one of the werewolves all over Murphy, Murphy looked uncomfortable. 

 

"Well it looks like it's bothering him too." Jasper says. 

 

"No. I bet he's enjoying it on the inside." 

 

"Want me to hex him for you?" Raven smirked. 

 

"I'd love that, _but_ you've already done your fair share of that since we broke up." 

 

Raven pouts. 

 

"Anyways, Octavia, are you ready to start dating again? There's this guy in my vampire history class who seems like your type." Jasper explains. 

 

Octavia rubs her temple, "I don't know yet, honesty. I don't want to get my heart crushed again."

 

“We get it Tavia, we’re not gonna push you to date when you’re not ready.” Raven says. 

 

Just as she says that, Murphy, Bellamy, and some other wolves get up and walk out of the room. 

 

Octavia looks at Raven and Jasper “Hey, I’ll see you guys later. I need to talk to Bellamy.” She gets up and walks out of the room, heading towards the gym, assuming that’s where they went. 

 

Octavia needed to ask Bellamy if he could help her out with her History homework. She’s on the section about werewolves and no one would understand that better than Bellamy, and Murphy, but she already didn’t like that fact he was there too. 

 

When Octavia arrives in the gym, she doesn’t see anyone in there. 

 

 _Seriously Bellamy?_ She mumbled to herself.

 

“Argh.” Octavia heard faintly, definitely with her vamp hearing. She scanned the gym again and saw someone she didn’t notice before 

 

 _Murphy._  

 

Murphy laying in a corner, coughing up blood.


	2. Chapter 2

There he was. There was Murphy laying on the ground, coughing up blood. 

 

"Murphy?!" Octavia exclaimed as she ran over to him. "What happened?" She asked, putting a hand on his back. 

 

Murphy flenched and Octavia took that as a sign to move her hand away. 

 

"I'm not the alpha anymore." Murphy mumbles so quietly, once again, that Octavia could only hear it because of her vamp hearing. 

 

Murphy started to stand up and walk towards the exit, but Octavia needed answers, so she sped in front of him. 

 

"What do you _mean_ you're not the alpha anymore?" She asked, putting an emphasis on 'mean.'

 

Murphy have her an annoyed look. "I think those words pretty much speak for themselves.. why don't you talk to Lexa?" 

 

Octavia was about to say something before Murphy quickly walked past her and out of the gym, leaving a very confused Octavia behind. 

 

~~~

 

"Okay so wait.. you just _found_ him there?" Jasper asked Octavia as they were walking through the hallways of the Salvatore school. 

 

Octavia groans "Yes Jasper, I found him there. I've said that almost ten times now." Octavia started to speed walk 

 

Jasper caught up with her. "And you've talked to Lexa about this..?" 

 

Octavia shook her head. "I haven't, but what am I supposed to ask 'hey so why did you beat the shit outta my ex to become the alpha?'" Octavia did a powerful voice. 

 

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, actually. That's exactly what you're supposed to ask." 

 

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Jasper. I'm going to bed." 

 

"Okay.. goodnight." Jasper uses his vampire speed to run off towards his dorm room. 

 

Octavia walks towards her and Raven's dorm and tries to open the door, except the knobs locked. 

 

Octavia sighs and starts fiddling around in her bag, looking for her keys, which she can't find. 

 

"Damnit." She mumbles and knocks on the door. "Raven?!" She calls out. "Are you in here?" 

 

And to Octavia's luck, no response. 

 

"Of course she isn't here." Octavia mumbles and once again, tries to open the door, this time using her strength but then she realized she'll have to pay for the door if she breaks it, which she doesn't want to do. 

 

Octavia groans and starts walking around the school, aimlessly looking for Raven. She even tried to call Raven but Raven didn't pick up. 

 

Octavia sighs and sits defeated on the couch in the common room area, unable to find Raven. She looks around the empty room. 

 

"Octavia?" She heard a voice as she whipped her head around only to see the last person she'd expect to be there.. 

 

Murphy. 

 

Octavia forced an eye roll. "What do you want?" She asked, turning back on the couch and facing the room.

 

"Uh.. Well this _is_ the main room of the school." Murphy said and then sighed, knowing Octavia would want a serious answer. "I was going to get a drink but then I saw you sitting here, so.."

 

Octavia crosses her arms. 

 

Murphy made a very confused face from behind Octavia. "Why are you.. in here? Shouldn't you be up in your room?" 

 

"Got locked out." Octavia shrugs. 

 

"And you can't find Raven? Or why didn't you use your vamp strength?" Murphy asks. 

 

Octavia whips her head around again and glares at him. "No, I can't! And I don't want to get sued by the school for breaking a damn door" She snaps. "I guess I'm sleeping here tonight so do whatever you have to do and get out." Octavia huffs. 

 

Murphy starts to walk towards her. "Well you could.. sleep in my room." Murphy offers. 

 

Octavia raised her eyebrow. "You want me to.. sleep in your room?" 

 

Murphy rolls his eyes a little. "There you go again with repeating what I say. Keep this up and you might just hit a new world record." Murphy sneers. "But yes, you can sleep in my room if you need to."

 

~~~

 

"I'm pretty sure I still have some of your shirts but if you want you can wear some of mine." Murphy offers while Octavia cringes at him, hating the idea of wearing her ex-boyfriends clothes.

 

Though, she deep down wouldn't mind, his shirts were comfortable and smelt like him. But she would never admit that. 

 

Octavia crosses her arms and looks around the room. "Where's Kyle?" Octavia asks. Kyle is Murphy's roommate. 

 

"Out with some girl, like usual." He answers.

 

Octavia nods, not really surprised by that. She walks over to Murphy's closets and opens the doors, gasping when she sees one of his shirts. 

 

Murphy raises an eyebrow and looks over at her. "What?" He asks. 

 

"You told me you got rid of this!" Octavia exclaims, very amused as she pulls the shirt off of the hanger, putting it against her body and spinning towards Murphy. 

 

The shirt was a males hello kitty shirt. 

 

Murphy's face goes pale and he walks up to Octavia, snatching it away from her. 

 

"Hey!" Octavia pouts. 

 

"Do you _actually_ want to wear this?" Murphy asks, raising his eyebrow again. 

 

"Well no-" Octavia rolls her eyes. "Where are my shirts?" She walks past him and back to the drawer Murphy had been digging through, wanting to change the topic.

 

Murphy walks over to the closest Octavia had just been at. "Here." He says, pulling three of Octavia's shirts from the rack. 

 

Octavia turns around, holding a pair of shorts that were her's. "Wow, you hung them up for me? How sweet." She says sarcastically. Rolling her eye, she grabs one of the shirts, walking back to the corner of the room. 

 

"If you stare i'll claw your eyes out." Octavia threatens as she gets ready to change. 

 

Murphy smirks. "Aren't I the one with the claws?" 

 

"Aren't I the one with claws?" She mocks. "Blah blah blah, my nails are so long they might as well be." Octavia takes her shirt off, feeling Murphy staring at her back. She felt uncomfortable so she used her speed to change. 

 

Octavia jumps onto Kyle's bed and Murphy removes his shirt. Octavia couldn't help but look before looking away. 

 

Murphy still had his smirk plastered onto this face. "Now you're the one staring.. and I don't think Kyle would appreciate you sleeping in his bed." 

 

Octavia crosses her arms the best she can. "I'm part of the female gender so I do think he would appreciate it. We all know how much of a fuckboy he is." 

 

Murphy nods in agreement. "Well there's room in my bed." 

 

"Gross." Octavia mutters and turns towards Murphy. "I do need to talk to you about something though." 

 

Murphy turns towards her as well. "Shoot." 

 

"Why did Lexa take your title as alpha away? I mean, you _were good_ at it." 

 

Murphy sighs a little. "She didn't like some of my rules, which makes sense.. no one really did. But she was the only one 'brave' enough to stand up to me." 

 

Octavia grins. "Female rights." 

 

Murphy chuckles. "I guess so." 

 

Octavia drops her grin and turns away from him. 

 

"Do you want a bla-" "No." Octavia cuts Murphy off before he can finish. 

 

Murphy frowns a little but turns the lights off anyways. "Goodnight Octavia." He says softly. 

 

"Yeah.." Octavia replies, her heart fluttering at the sound of Murphy's voice being so caring. She missed that. 

 

But she couldn't go out with him again.. she just _couldn't_. 

 

~~~

 

"Tavia, if you keep this up, you'll end up catching feelings again." Raven sighs and she walks into the cafeteria with Octavia. 

 

Octavia was explaining to her the night before. 

 

"I didn't even stay that long- where were you last night anyways?" Octavia asks since the only reason she ended up in this situation was because she got locked out of her and Raven's dorm. 

 

"With Jasper.. sorry I forgot to unlock the door." Raven gives Octavia an apologetic look. 

 

Octavia shrugs slightly. "It's alright.. I couldn't find my key either." 

 

Octavia and Raven were about to sit down at their usual table when Octavia feels someone grab her wrist. 

 

"Can we talk?" A deep voice asked her, and of course she recognized it. 

 

Octavia whipped around to face the guy. "No." She says annoyed and snatched her wrist back. 

 

Murphy sighs a little. "Please?" 

 

"Whatever you want to say you can say it in front of me and Raven." Octavia said, stubborn like usual. 

 

Raven crosses her arms and looks at Murphy, waiting to hear what he was going to say. 

 

"Fine.. I wanted to say that last night was.." Murphy searches for the right word. "Fun." 

 

Octavia's jaw drops a little but then she closes it. "Fun? We didn't do anything." 

 

"But I like spending time with you." 

 

Raven raises an eyebrow and looks over at Octavia. Octavia rolled her eyes. "Murphy, _you're_ the one that broke up with me, remember? You lovesick puppy." Octavia mumbles the last part. "I'm not hungry anymore." She tells Raven and starts walking away. 

 

Murphy starts walking after her. "Via-" "Don't call me that!" Octavia snaps and walks out. 

 

Murphy sighs yet again and rubs his eyes, Raven being next to him when he finishes. 

 

"Why did you break up with her if you still care about her?" Raven asks before Murphy got to chance to say anything. 

 

"I didn't want to hurt her." Murphy admits and Raven scoffs. 

 

"Well genius, I hate to break it to you but you kinda already did that." 

 

Murphy shakes his head. "No, I know.. I mean physically." 

 

Raven raises an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

"It means.. a werewolf can kill a vampire." Murphy mumbles and walks back to his table, leaving a very shocked Raven behind.


End file.
